Akatsuki jadi Perdana Mentri (Chapter 1)
by ChocolatosLezatos
Summary: Yo Readers! di fic ini kita bakalan bikin akatsuki jadi perdana mentri! (Tapi nggak tau berhail ato nggak -") Penasan sama nasib akatsuki? Silahkan baca fic gaje bin aneh ini OwO
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Nih fanfic menurut pandangan Auhtor Abal, Gajebo, dan gak nyambung.. jadi para readers yang membaca diharap sabar dan bertahan hidup (-?-)  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Akatsuki jadi perdana Mentri (Chapter 1)**

Pagi itu di kediaman Akatsuki yang super kotor –Author tepar di gebukin akatsuki-, dimana semua member akatsuki belom pada bangun kecuali mereka berdua ini..  
Tobii: "Senpaiii.. Tobii mau lolipop rasa jerukkk.."  
Deidara: "Beli aja ndiri sono!"  
Tobii:"Tobii gak punya uang.. Huweeeeee!"  
Deidara: "Diem lu ato gua ledakin!" (sambil nutup telinga pake 30 ton kapas)  
Tobii: "HUWEEEEE.. SENPAI JAHATTTT!"  
-semua member akatsuki yang lagi tidur pun bangun-  
Hidan: "Apa? Kenapa? Ada paan sih?"  
Konan: "Oy! Jangan brisik napa? Gua lagi enak2 tidur malah diganggu!"  
Sasori: "Ada apaan sih? Gua lagi mimpi nikah ama barbie tauk! Ganti rugii lu!"  
DeidaraTobii: #GLEK#  
Tobii: "A..ano… Tobii kebelet pipis… Tobii pergi dulu ya senpai…" (sambil ngeles)  
Deidara: "Oh iya! Gua juga harus ngasih makan burung gua!" (hah? Burung tanah liat bisa makan? OAO")  
-Deidara dan Tobii pun langsung lari secepat kilat, tapi…-  
#TAP# (ini suara kaki Konan? –?-)  
Konan: "Mau kemana lu berdua Heh?"  
DeidaraTobii: "M…mm…mau…"  
Belum aja Deidara sama Tobii nyelesain kalimatnya, mereka berdua langsung ditendang sampe amerika, trus mendarat di Grand Canyon. (Wew.. OAO")  
Konan: "Fuh… Biar tau rasa tuh mereka Berdua!"  
-semua member akatsuki yang "TERSISA" sweatdrop-  
Pein: "Ngeh… Sekarang ngapain neh.. gua lagi enak2 mimpiin beli persediaan piercing baru malah diganggu.."  
Tiba2..  
#TOK TOK TOK#  
Konan: "Siapa?" (sambil buka pintu)  
-dan ketika pintu terbuka, terlihat lah seseorang berambut putih dengan rambut keatas, beserta masker yang nutupin salah satu matanya..-  
Tamu?: "Ah! Halo.. saya Kakashi Hatake dari perwakilan Presiden Tsunade untuk memberikan surat ini kepada Aka…Akabento?"  
Konan: "yang bener tuh Akatsuki! Berani2 nya lu mencemari nama team gua!" (team?)  
Kakashi: "Maap.. maap.. saya nih lagi laper.. trus ntar ada meeting (meeting? -?-) di Hoki2 Bento.."  
Konan: "Oh.."  
Kakashi: "Nah.. ini suratnya! Sekian, saya mo meeting si Hoki2 Bento!"  
Konan: "Yo."

-didalem Markas "GOA" Akatsuki-  
Pein: "Siapa tuh tadi?"  
Konan: "Katanya perwakilan dari tsunade? Dia ngirimin surat.. Nih!" (sambil ngelemparin surat itu ke Pein, tapi bukannya kena pein, malahan kena Mata Hidan yang ada disebelah pein)  
Hidan: "Wadow! Mata gua diserang! Ada monster Mata!"  
Pein: "Itu cuman surat kok dan -_-"  
Hidan: "Eh? Iya ya! HEhhehheh" (sambil ngeliat surat itu)  
Pein: "Mana suratnya!"  
Hidan: "Nih!"  
Pein: "Ekhem ekhem.. (batuk? Minum baygon!) Kami dari perwakilan kota Konoha (-?-) dengan hormat memohon pada Akatsuki untuk menjadi Perdana Mentri kota Konoha dikarenakan perdana mentri yang lain sudah minggat.."  
Semua: "OH… cuman itu.."  
.

.

.

1 menit

.

.

.

2 menit

.

.

.

3 menit..  
Semua: "Apuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a?"  
Kakuzu: "Gua mo jadi mentri keuangan!" (Mentri Korupsii =w=)  
Hidan: "Gua mo jadi mentri keagamaan!" (agama sesat? OAO")  
Sasori: "Gua mo jadi mentri kebonekaan!" (lah, emang ada ya?)  
Konan: "Oy… semua! Diem dulu! Emangnya ini beneran apa? Siapa tau ini buat ngejebak kita!"  
Semua: "Iya juga ya…."  
#CKREK# (suara pintu dibuka)  
semua akatsuki pada noleh dan ternyata…  
Tobii: "Tobii pulangggg…"  
Deidara: "Gua juga…"  
Konan: "Ngapain lu pada balik?"  
Tobii: "Ha..habisnya di GrandCanyon sama Hutan Amazon gak ada lolipop senpai.." (lah.. kok ada hutan Amazonnya?)  
Semua: "Oh.. =w="  
Konan: "trus lu berdua gimana caranya pulang?"  
Tobii: "Naik burung nya Deidara senpai.. tapi ditengah2 jalan Deidara senpai bersin malah bilang 'KATSU' bukan 'HASYIM' (sejak kapan bunyi bersin jadi gini?) jadi burung nya meledak trus Tobii sama Deidara senpai jatoh ke hutan amazon…"  
Semua: "Oh… =w="

-back to masalah surat-  
Pein: "Jadi… sebenernya ini beneran ato boongan sih?"  
Konan: "Makanya itu!.. bentar.. gua mo telpon Tsunade.." (ngeh… ninja punya HP?)  
#PIPP..PIP..PIP...#  
Tsunade: "Yo?" (keren bahasanya w)  
Konan: "Yo bro.. gua Konan dari akatsuki.. ni kita beneran disuruh jadi Perdana mentri?"  
Tsunade: "He eh lah… masa mo dijadiin tukang masak? Ntar bisa2 yang makan mati lagi!"  
Konan: "Oh…"  
Tsunade: "Lu buruan kesini, kalo lu gak kesini dalam 10 menit, bakalan digantiin ama kota Suna." (buset dah.. 10 Menit? OAO")  
Konan: "hah? Yaudah! gua tutup dlo.."  
Tsunade: "Oy.." (tapi keburu dimatiin)  
Pein: "Apa katanya?"  
Konan: "Katanya beneran… Tapi kalo kita gak dateng kesana dalam waktu 10 menit, bakalan diganti ama Kota suna…"  
#FYUUUUUUU# (Perhatian readers! Ini suara angin loh!)  
Hidan: "Ja.. jadi kita harus pergi ke Kota Konoha dalam 10 menit?  
Konan: "I..iya!"  
-semua akatsuki sweatdrop-  
Kakuzu: "Oy! Kita jangan buang2 waktu! Ini kesempatan gua dikelilingin banyak Uang!"  
Semua: "Oke!"  
semua akatsuki pun langsung lepas landas (-?) dari 'GOA' tersebut…

-9 menit 59 detik kemudian di depan ruangan Tsunade yang berada di lantai ke 550- (w)  
#CKREK# pintu ruangan Tsunade pun dibuka  
Akatsuki: "Ki…kita disini…"  
Tsunade: "Cepet amat!"  
Konan: "Kan tadi disuruhnya 10 menit.."  
Tsunade: "Oh.. ituu.. tadi gua salah bilang! harusnya itu 10 jam, bukan 10 menit! Tapi langsung ditutup.. yaudah dah.."  
#GUBRAK# (semua member akatsuki pingsan)  
Tsunade: "Lah.. kok pada pingsan semua? Oy! Bangun!"  
.

.

.  
-8 jam kemudian- (widih pingsannya lama amat!)  
Hidan: "Hnggg? Gua dimana?"  
Anbu: "Lu di UKS gedung pemerintahan Tsunade.."  
Hidan: "Hahh? Kamu siapa? Siluman hewan?" Hidan kaget ngeliat Anbu2 yang make topeng hewan ..  
Anbu: "Kita ini cuman Anbu kok…"  
Hidan: "Hah? Babu?"  
Anbu: "ANBUUUUUUU!" Teriak si Anbu pake Toa tepat ditelinga hidan ampe2 otak hidan keluar dari telinga nya (Author: "Idihh… jorokk .-.")  
Hidan: "Biasa aja kale.. gak usah tereak2 di telinga orang pake toa gitu dong!"  
Anbu: "Maaf.." (inner: "Kalo aja bukan gara2 calon perdana mentri, nih orang dah gua santet)  
tiba2 salah satu member akatsuki pun bangun..  
Deidara: "Hnngg? Gua dimana?"  
Hidan: "Lu di UKS"  
Deidara: "Oh…"  
.

.

.

Deidara: "KENAPA GUA BISA DISINI?" Deidara teriak pake toa tepat di telinga Hidan lagi dan akhirnya pun hidan Tepar setelah otak nya keluar masuk…  
Deidara: "Lah.. si Hidan kenapa?"  
Anbu: "Kayak nya dia pingsan.."  
Deidara: "Oh.. lu siapa?"  
Anbu: "Gua anbu,.." (inner: "Buset dah.. pertanyaan nya sama mulu..)  
Deidara: "Ohhh…"  
dan dilanjutkan dengan bangunnya member akatsuki yang lain dan menanyakan hal yang serupa kayak tadi… (Auhtor: "Bu… sabar aja ya..", Anbu: "Bu.. bu.. emangnya gua ibu-ibu?" tanya Anbu sambil nangis kejer2 karna stress ditanyain pertanyaan yang sama berturut2")  
#BRAK# (ini suara pintu dibanting?)  
Tsunade: "Udah pada bangun blomm? Oiii!" Tereak Tsunade make Toa milik Konan dan tepat sasaran menuju telinga Hidan **lagi **yang baru bangun dari pingsan ke dua nya.. dan menuju pingsan yang ketiga pemirsah!

Pein: "Apaan sih ribut2 gue baru bangun tauk!"  
Kakuzu: "Iya neh!"  
Tsunade: "Lu semua pada mau jadi Mentri gak? Kalo gak sih gapapa.. 2 jam lagi juga desa Suna dateng.."  
.

.

.

Semua(kecuali Hidan): "KITA MAU JADI PERDANA MENTRI!" tereak dengan sisa suara yang berkekuatan 10 ribu suara spongebob ( -?-)  
Tsunade: "Oke.. oke.. tenang aja… Gak usah tereak2 juga kale…"  
Semua(kecuali Hidan): "Hehhehe…"  
Hidan: "Hngg… ada apaan sih? Gua mimpi buruk kalo otak gue keluar gara2 orang pada tereak ke gua pake Toa…" (Auhtor: "Emang kenyataan kok Dan.. saber aja… Oh iya! Ini Hidan baru bangun loh pemirsah!")  
Tsunade: "Oke semua! Pergi ke ruangan gue!"  
Semua(kecuali Hidan): "Oke!"  
Hidan: "Lah.. mo pada kemana? Kok gue dikacangin seh?"  
Tobii: "Pokoknya ikutin kita aja senpai!"  
Hidan: "Oke…"  
.

-TO BE CONTINUED- (Auhtor digeplak pake tiang besi)  
Auhtor: "Hehehhe.. gaje kan? Bagi para pemirsah yang masih bertahan hidup (-?-) Lanjutin ke Chapter 2 yo! Review juga!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Akatsuki jadi Perdana Mentri(Chapter 2)**

**Yap pemirsah! ini adalah lanjutan dari "Akatsuki jadi Perdana Mentri (Chapter 1)" Bagi Fans nya Itachi maapin Author karena ntar Itachi bakalan menderita luka parah dari Tsunade, mau tau kenapa? Baca sendiri!. Readers: "Bacot lu Thor.. lanjot ke cerita aja dah!", Auhtor: "Oke.. oke.."  
.**

**.**

-Di depan ruangan Tsunade-  
Tsunade: "Nah.. ini ruangan lu semua!"  
Konan: "Ha..hah? ini Bukannya ruangan lu ya?"  
Tsunade: "He'eh.. asalnya gitu sih.. tapi ternyata ruangan lu yg asli lebih bagus… Jadi tuker aja ya!"  
Semua: "ENAK AJA!" (inner: "Ogah amat gua tinggal dikamar yang bau Alkohol gitu")  
-Di lorong gedung (-?-) -  
Deidara: "Yahh… jadi sebenernya ruangan kita dimana nehh?"  
Konan: "Mana gua tau! Tapi mendingan kita nyari sendiri daripada nanya ke Presiden gak bener tuh!" (Tsunade: "Apa lu bilang?")  
Deidara: "He eh juga…"

.

Tobii: "Deidara senpai itu ada orang yang make Topeng kayak di UKS tadi! Kita tanyain aja!"  
Deidara: "Eh? Bener juga lu Tob! Ayo kita tanyain!"

-Percakapan antar manusia bertopeng, banci kaleng, dan maniak lolipop (-?-)-  
Deidara: "Permisi Pak.. kalo ruang perdana mentri dimana ya?" (pake sikap ke-PeDe an)  
Manusia bertopeng?: "Pak.. Pak.. gua ini masih muda tauk!"  
Deidara: "Ohh.." (inner: "perasaan lebih mirip Bapak2 ah!")  
si 'Manusia bertopeng' itu pun membuka topengnya dan ternyata adalah…  
Deidara: "Lu siapa?" (ekspresi: Datar)  
Anbu: "Gua Anbu.." (namanya Anbu?)  
Deidara: "Oh.. Gua mo nanya! Ruang perdana mentri dimana?"  
Anbu: "Ohh.. itu mah Gampangg… tinggal lurus, belok kanan dan belok kiri, naik lift sampe ke lantai 750, tapi sayangnya liftnya rusak, habis itu cari kamar no 1150.. Nah.. kalo gak salah itu kamar perdana mentri.."  
DeidaraTobii: "Ohh.. =w="  
Akhirnya sibanci kaleng dan maniak pecinta lolipop itu pun balik ke sekelompok makluk campuran (-?-)…  
Konan: "Jadi? Apa katanya?"  
Tobii: "Tadi katanya gini nih senpai! lurus, belok kanan dan belok kiri, naik lift sampe ke lantai 750, tapi sayangnya liftnya rusak, habis itu cari kamar no 1150.."

Ngedenger itu, si Sasori yang lagi nyisirin rambut barbienya nyisir terlalu keras ampe putus, si Zetsu yang lagi fotosintesis bukannya ngambil air malah jadi ngambil WIPOL yang buat ngepel, Kakuzu yang asalnya mo nyium uang malah jadi nyium tong sampah (=w= Hohohoh.. =w=), dan sisanya **cuman** jawsdrop 1 KM (waw! Keren!)  
Semua: "APUAAAAAAAAAA?" (Deidara, Tobii, ama Auhtor sumpel telinga pake kapas. Tobii: "Lah.. emangnya Auhtor bisa ngedenger ya?", Author: "Terserah Author dong =w=. ")  
Pein: "Lu gak salah denger Tob?"  
Tobii: "Enggak kok Pein senpai yang banyak piercingnya.. Denger aja nih! Tadi Tobii rekam kok!" (Hah? Rekam? Sejak kapan?)  
Semua akatsuki pun senyap untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya untuk ngedengerin rekaman suara yang aneh bin gajelas itu…  
Rekaman mode: ON  
Tobii: "Halo pemirsa… ini Tobii loli sweet yang sekarang lagi ngerekam percakapan antara my lope2 deidara senpai dan Anbu topeng Hewan.. silahkan dinikmatii ^w^!" (emangnya makanan?!)  
#SREK SREK#  
Deidara: "Permisi Pak.. kalo ruang perdana mentri dimana ya?"  
Manusia bertopeng?: "Pak.. Pak.. gua ini masih muda tauk!"  
Deidara: "Ohh.."  
si 'Manusia bertopeng' itu pun membuka topengnya dan ternyata adalah…  
Deidara: "Lu siapa?"  
Anbu: "Gua Anbu.."  
Deidara: "Oh.. Gua mo nanya! Ruang perdana mentri dimana?"  
Anbu: "Ohh.. itu mah Gampangg… tinggal lurus, belok kanan dan belok kiri, naik lift sampe ke lantai 750, tapi sayangnya liftnya rusak, habis itu cari kamar no 1150.. Nah.. kalo gak salah itu kamar perdana mentri.."  
DeidaraTobii: "Ohh.. =w="  
#SREK SREK#  
Tobii: "Nah.. bagaimana pemirsah? Suara my lope2 deidara senpai bagus banget kan?" (HOekkkk.. Auhtor muntah permen, karna muntah darah udah terlalu mainstreanm di fanfic lain dan muntah air udah pernah di fanfic Akatsuki nyasar ke Hutan -?- )  
Rekaman Mode: OFF  
-semua akatsuki sweatdrop-  
Tobii: "Nah.. Tobii bener kan senpaiiii?"  
#GUBRAK# (semua member akatsuki malah pada pingsan)  
Tobii: "Lah… kok malah pingsan? Senpaii.. jangan pingsan donggg!"

.:SKIP TIME:.

Deidara: "Hnggg? Hah! Gua dimana?!"  
Tobii: "Tenang aja senpai.. ini di UKS.." Ucap Tobii si autis yang  
tiba2 nongol  
Deidara: "E..ee…e…Katsu!" Ucap deidara yang kaget dan malah bilang katsu, alhasil semua bom2 yang dia bawa meledak ditempat…  
Tsunade: "Hah? Ada kebakaran tuh Suzune! Coba liat!"  
Suzune: "E..eh? Apaaaaaa?"  
Suzune pun langsung lari ke TKLD (Tempat kejadian Ledakan Deidara)  
Suzune: "Ini ada apaan sih?"  
Tobii: "Auw…" Ucap Tobii yang seluruh tubuhnya udah gosong  
.

.

.

Setelah semua anggota akatsuki yang terkena TLBD (Tragedi Ledakan Bom Deidara) di perban sampe jadi kayak mumi karna seluruh tubuhnya gosong abis, mereka semua dipanggil ke ruangan Tsunade ama Suzune..  
Tsunade: "Oy! Tadi kenapa UKS nya bisa kebakaran! Pasti ini gara2 Lu ya Itachi! Lu pake gokakyou no jutsu lu!"  
Itachi: "Nggg? Grnggg! Grnggg!" (Hah? Apaan? Kok gua diikut sertain?)  
Tsunade: "Udah! Lu jangan boong dah!"  
Itachi: "Grngg! Grnggg…" (Gua gak boong! Benerann!)  
Tsunade: "Apaa? Masih gak mau ngaku juga lu! Kurang ajar!"  
Itachi: "Grnggggggggg!" (Gyaaaaa!)  
Itachi pun ditendang sama Tsunade dari lantai 550 dan mendarat dengan selamat di tangan fans girlnya (-?-)..  
Semua akatsuki sweatdrop…  
Kakuzu: "Grng… Grngg.. Grngg..Grnggg?" (Jadi… kita kapan jadi perdana mentri nya?)  
Tsunade: "Percuma lu ngomong apaan juga, gua gak tau lu ngomong apa…"  
Kakuzu: "Hiks…" (inner: "Mirisnya aku ini….)

Tsunade: "Kesian, padahal tinggal selangkah lagi kalian semua jadi perdana mentri, malah tepar sekarang.. yaudah, terpaksa gua panggil desa Su…"  
SMAKI (Semua Member Akatsuki Kecuali Itachi): "Grngggg! Grngg Grngg Grngg Grngg Grngg!"(Jangan! Kita semua Cepet sembuhnya kok!)  
Tsunade: "Hah? Apaan sih? Gua gak ngerti! Tapi kayak nya kalian gak mau kao digantiin ama desa Suna ya? Yaudah gua kasih kalian waktu 23 jam 59 menit buat mulihin tubuh, tapi kalo belom sembuh yaudah…"  
SMAKI(SemuaMemberAkatsukiKecualiIt achi): "Grngg!" (Oke!)

23 jam 59 menit 59 detik kemudian..

Pein: "Fuhh! Akhirnya bisa juga gua ngelepasin nih perban!"  
Hidan: "Gua Juga!"  
Deidara: "Gua juga!"  
Tobii: "Asik! Tobii juga!"  
Zetsu: "Gua juga!"  
Konan: "Gua juga."  
Kisame: "Gua juga! Asikkk!"  
dan begitulah kira-kira kata semua member akatsuki..  
Tiba-tiba…  
#BRAK#  
SMA udah pada dag dig dug soalnya ngira itu Tsunade, tau-tau nya..  
Itachi: "A..Akhirnya gua nyampe juga.." kata Itachi yang udah susah payah kabur dari fans nya yang gila  
Habis Itachi duduk di kasur, tiba-tiba..  
#BRAK#  
Tsunade: "Oy! Semua nya udah sembuh belom!" tereak Tsunade yang hampir bikin jantung semua member akatsuki pada copot  
Pein: "Ya udah lah! Jadi sekarang kita jadi perdana mentri?"  
Tsunade: "Gak gua sangka kalian semua bisa pada pulih secepet itu, yaudah.. nih kunci ruangan perdana mentri nya!" kata tsunade sambil ngelemparin kunci ke tangan si Pein, leader gaje bin piercing  
Pein: "Ki…Kita berhasil!"  
SMA: "HOREEE!"  
Hidan: "Akhirnya gua bisa jadi mentri keagamaan!"  
Kakuzu: "AKhirnya gua bisa jadi mentri Keuangan!"  
Deidara: "Akhirnya gua jadi mentri tata rias!" (emang ada?)  
Sasori: "Barbie.. ini lah masa kejayaan kita.." (ngomong sendiri -?-)  
Ketika akatsuki lagi pada party gila-gilaan, tiba-tiba..  
Shizune: "Ah.. ano.. Maaf.. Kalian semua belom bisa jadi perdana mentri.."  
SMA: "Hahh? Kenapa?"  
Shizune: "Eh.. gimana jelasin nya ya? Gini.. tadi ruangan kalian sama semua dokumen-dokumen kalian sebagai tanda perdana mentri buat ditunjukin ke kota lain gak sengaja kebakar, gara-gara kak Tsunade ngebuang rokok sembarangan.."  
~FYUUUUU~ (suara angin loh pemirsa!)  
Semua Member Akatsuki pada sweatjawsdrop (sweatdrop+jawsdrop=sweatjawsdrop -?-)  
Hidan: "Ja..jadi? Gu..gua nggak bisa jadi.."  
Kakuzu: "Gua juga.."  
Sasori: "Barbie.. mungkin inilah masa kemunduran kita.." (ngomong sendiri lagi?)  
Tobii: "Hu.." si Tobii yang asalnya mau nangis jadi keputus gara-gara..  
Hidan: "HUWAAAA! GUA NGGAK JADI MENTRI KEAGAMAAN!"  
Kakuzu: "UANG! UANG! GUA KAGAK JADI MENTRI KEUANGAN! NOOOOOOO!"  
dan berlanjut dari Kakuzu ke Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Pein, dan Konan nangis-nangis gaje sampe-sampe ngalahin tangis Tobii  
Tobii: "Yah.. senpai-senpai kok pada bisa ngalahin Tobii sih?"

**~THE END~**

**Nah bagaimana Readers? Gaje kan? Buat readers yang udah mengalami gejala-gejala patah urat, putus tulang, gagal darah, dan buta suara author gak ngasih asuransi kesehatan. Buat para senpai dimohon review nya! Buat readers juga review yang banyak ya OwO  
**


End file.
